CraZy
by bbyxTotoro
Summary: A short love storiy about Kaoru&Kenshin. Please submit reviews~! ( I wasnt able to write a good summary...Sorry~ so please read~)
1. Kenshin&Kaoru I

(the first few chapters are dedicated to Kenshin and Kaoru couple)  
  
RRRINNNNGGG~  
  
High school students poured out of Varsity High. Among them were Kenshin, Kaoru and Misao.  
Kenshin and Kaoru was supposedly going out, and how it was going was a mystery.  
  
"Wait up you guys~!" Tohru ran up to catch up to them.  
  
As they talked, other friends like Soujiro, Sanosuke, and Enishi joined them.  
Kenshin and Kaoru separated themselves from the crowd to go to their after school swordsmanship class.  
Kaoru was serious, for once.  
"What's wrong Kaoru?" Kenshin asked, and smiled.  
"Well... something came up, and dad and I are leaving on a business trip on Saturday."  
"I see... well, then I wish you luck."  
  
With that they walked into class.  
  
******Saturday**  
"WHAT??"   
"Kaoru, it's nothing to scream about!" Kaoru's dad yelled.  
"How is it NOT? Go to my own school for a...a mission?? AND as a BOY?!?!"  
"Yes. *sigh* Kaoru...when you took the job as a secret agent for me, didn't you think that something like this would ever happen?  
You're going to be looking for someone. He's not wanted for anything, but we want to recruit him.  
"His name?"  
"Himura Kenshin. You are going to go as Kamiya Shindo, a 'cousin' of yours. Got that?"  
  
Kaoru was speechless. WHY did this happen to her? It was her own fault that she had taken the stupid job. JUST for her dad.  
So when Kenshin, her boyfriend was next to her in school, thinking that SHE was somewhere far away with here dad, SHE would   
be standing next to him as a BOY. How was she going to stand it? Seeng her popular boyfriend right next to her, but pretending  
not to know him would drive her crazy. AND, she had to take him to her dad without getting caught. The only thing she knew right  
now was that she hated her dad.  
*******Monday**  
"Today we have a new student. His name is Kamiya Shindo. Shindo, take the empty seat next to Kenshin. Also, at lunch, he and his  
group of friends will show you around the school."  
  
Kaoru was shocked. She couldn't believe how a person could have such bad luck.  
As she took her seat, she blushed as she looked at Kenshin. Then she caught herself. People might see her, or "him" as gay.  
  
Lunch came fast. As usual, her group of friends were hanging out: Enishi, Misao, Sanosuke, Aoshi, Soujiro, and Megumi.  
As she and Kenshin headed toward their way, they waved and said hi.  
Kaoru didnt know what to do. Should she act friendly and bright like her usual self?  
No. She would be Cold and cool as her dad had suggested. He had also dressed "him" to match that image.  
  
"HI~!!" Everyone greeted them.  
Kenshin "introduced" them to her, and her to them.  
She gave them a cold stare, and said icily,"hey."  
  
Just then, a group of girls(Kenshin's fan club) came up to them. They usually left him alone, but since Kaoru wasnt around today,  
they had come to flirt. Kaoru wanted to strangle the girl nearest to her. The girl was saying things like" forget that Kaoru girl.  
I'm much better..."  
But, Kaoru got her revenge through Kenshin.  
Kenshin was looking at them with *hitokri* eyes and at last, turned away.  
"That's my Kenshin" she thought happily.  
********At home again**  
  
"Kaoru...there's been a change of plans."  
"What change?"  
"Himura Kenshin has to be killed. He's too strong, and he might get in our way."  
  
Kaoru grew numb with shock and fear. She couldn't do it. She knew it was her job to get rid of him.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
What do you think Kaoru will do?? hehe wait for the next chapter~  
  
well, I know it's not great, but no one is perfect, so please read the next chapter when it comes out! *^^*  
This is my first fanfic, and well...yeah. 


	2. Kenshin&Kaoru II

Kaoru paced around the room.  
She couldn't kill her own boyfriend!  
"Crap..." she thought, biting her lip.  
*****school**  
  
"Hey everyone~!!" Kaoru greeted her friends. She had decided to go to school. She'd change into Shindo at lunch.  
  
"Kaoru! Werent you supposed to be on a business trip with your dad?" Kenshin asked, his purple eyes growing wide.  
"Canceled." She dismissed the question with a careless wave of her hand.  
  
Kenshin didn't know what to think. This had never happened before. He knew that Kaoru's dad's business trips were rarely   
canceled. Suddenly he remembered something.  
"Kaoru, what happened to your cousin?"  
"What?"   
"Your cousin, the transfer student."  
  
Kaoru's eyes grew wide, and she gave a nervous laugh.  
"Y-you mean Shindo? He was sick, and couldn't make it."  
  
"Eh~? Kaoru, why are you blushing?" Misao asked.  
"I'm not blushing, it's just the heat!" That was a stupid excuse, because it was the biginning of winter; but luckly, no one noticed.  
  
Lunch came, and Kaoru excused herself from her friends.  
"Hurry, Hurry, HURRY!" she thought to herself as she slowly turned into Kamiya Shindo.  
In a minute, Shindo emerged out of Kaoru's hiding place.  
  
"Oh! It's Shindo!" Enishi remarked.  
Shindo gave them one of his cold stares as a greeting.  
  
Kaoru knew she had to get her "mission" over with that day.  
*****  
  
Kenshin followed Shindo without a word.   
He wandered what had happened to Kaoru.  
Kaoru disappeared, and Shindo appeared.  
Something wasn't right...  
  
Finally, Kaoru stopped at a deserted park.  
She drew the sword she had hidden, and turned to face Kenshin.  
  
As soon as Kenshin saw the sword, he turned *hitokiri*.  
He drew HIS hidden katana.  
"What did you do to Kaoru-dono?"  
  
Kaoru thought, "He's calling me DONO again?"  
As a habit, she said "Kenshin, what did I tell you about calling me don..."  
and stood there, shocked.  
  
Kenshin was too caught up with worrying to hear, though.  
He attaked, and Kaoru had no choice but to fight back.  
They both fought with killing force, and both intended to kill.  
  
Kaoru screamed. She had been careless and had left an opening.  
Kenshin stabbed, and Kaoru fell.  
She was in tears.  
"Ken...shin... I'm so sorry..." She whispered.  
She let down her hair.  
"I didn't want to...but I had no choice."  
She looked down, and with great effort, she stood up.  
Blood dripped on the ground from her wound.  
She walked away from Kenshin with tears in her eyes.  
  
Kenshin didn't know what to do.  
He watched Kaoru walk away from him.  
But...no matter what Kaoru did, and no matter what her reason was, he couldn't let her go.  
He ran after her, and grabbed her wrist.  
"...Naiteruno?" he asked. He knew it was stupid of him to ask her if she was crying, but he didn't know what else to say.  
  
Kaoru turned around, but she couldn't look at him.  
" Kenshin, I can explain..." she whispered.  
Kenshin made her look at him. He said "You don't have to."  
"How can you be so nice?" Kaoru asked.  
  
Kenshin didn't answer. He just took Kaoru in his arms.  
  
Snow started falling, and as the couple walked away, the last sakura blossom fell to the ground.  
  
*********************************************************************************************************************  
  
Please continue reading CraZy, because this is not the end of the STORY, but just the end of a...section(?). 


End file.
